판타지 로맨스 (Fantasy Romance)
by Hikarukaru
Summary: 4차 인계대전이 끝나고, 사스케와 나루토는 다시 같은 장소, 같은 시간속에 새로운 삶을 엮어가게 되는데... (Written in Korean, waiting for some Korean-American friend to contact with! Eng summary:The war finally ended, and Sasuke is going to live forever with Naruto then. But, is it really that simple...? Yaoi,Mpreg,Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

(Dear readers who mostly would not understand this weird language below :

Hello, nice to meet you all :) First of all, warning! I've spent most of my lifetime in Korea which means- MY GRAMMAR SUCKS. Please bear with me if there're a lot of grammatical errors X( Oh, but basically, I'm quite sure that noone's gonna review this, read this, or even find this..

Anyways! Let me introduce a little about myself; I'm Korean-American, who found out that there's no single Korean fanfic in the whole site! This made me quite thrilled to post the first Korean one! It's **Sasunaru**, and contains Mpreg and fluffs. The title in English would be...Fantasy Romance? Weird, huh?XD

Some of my friends wondered why I didnt traslate this in English publish, but, you know, I suck at grammar, that's the main reason I cannot do that.

I just wanted to know if there're any people who speaks -or at least is interested with- Korean. If, **IF**, anyone understands this and read the story, please leave an e-mail address! I'd really loooove to be friend with you.

Thank you for reading this!

여러분~ ㅋㅋㅋ거의 장난반으로 여기에도 써봅니다!ㅎㅎ

대답해주실 분이 계실지 모르겠어요 ㅋㅋ없을거다에 한표!ㅋㅋ

있으시다면... 정말 친해지고 싶네요! 이거 뭐 무인도에서 방송하는것도 아니고 참..ㅋㅋㅋ;;

요즘 상당히 멘탈붕괴가 심해서 좀 괴상한 소재로 글을 써보기로 했어요 ㅎㅎ

그럼 모두 재밌게 보시길 바랍니다^^

증오와 고통으로 가득찼었던 제 4차 인계대전. 전쟁터에 발을 들인지 얼마 안지나, 예토전생이라는 말같지도 않는 술법으로부터 우습게도 형을 다시 만날 수 있었다.

'이제 예토전생을 멈추겠다.'

'나는 너를 항상 사랑한다.'

말라비틀어진 점토같이 조각조각 흩어져 사라지는 순간에도, 형은, 나로서는 썩어빠졌다고밖에 생각할수 없는 이 닌자세계를 구하려했고 다시금 내가 '사랑'이라는 존재를 믿게 만들어버렸다. 아무리 이 세상이 어둠의 굴레속에 말려들어 끊임없이 돌아가더라도, 그 속에는 언제까지나 영원히 소멸하지 않는 빛이 있다는 것을, 그가 가르쳐주었다.

하지만 나는 절대 바뀌지 않을 거라고 스스로를 옭아맸다. 이미 검게 타버린 내 심장따위 다시는 예전처럼 뛸 수 없다고 생각했다. 내가 지금 해야하는 것은 오직 나뭇잎을 부수고 복수하는 것이라고, 스스로에게 채찍질을 했다. 닌자세계가 어떻게 되든 나와는 상관없는 일이라고 말도 안돼는 억지를 부렸다.

하지만 내 머릿속 깊숙히 마지막 한마디를 남겨두고 사라져가는 이타치의 모습을 보며, 나의 의지와는 상관없이 너무나도 또렷하게, 누군가의 얼굴이 떠올랐다.

우즈마키 나루토.

그녀석의 따스하고도 매혹적인 미소와 함께 이타치가 했던 말이 겹쳐들리기 시작했다. 나는 왜 아직까지도 망설이고 있는거지? 도대체 무엇이 나의 길을 끝까지 가로막으려드는거지?

그렇다면... 내가 지금 진정으로 원하는 것은 무엇이지...?

그길로 무작정 영혼이 이끌려가는 곳으로 달리기 시작했다. 지금까지 덕지덕지 쌓아왔던 시커먼 것들을 전부다 버려두고 미친듯이 달렸다.

얼마쯤 달렸을까, 멀지않은 곳에서 꼬리 열개의 괴물과 혈투를 벌이는 닌자들의 모습이 보였다. 그리고 앞장서서 싸우고있는, 한눈에 들어오는 푸른눈의 금발머리. 서로의 익숙한 기운에 그가 나를 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 의지로 불타고있는 그 밝은 벽안과 시선을 마주하는 순간, 깨달아버렸다.

아직까지도 나의 심장에 붉고 뜨거운 피가 끈질기게 흐르고 있는 것은, 나루토를 향한 주체할수 없는 감정이 끝없이 흐르고있기 때문이었다고.

이제 더이상의 고민은 필요없다. 부정하려고만 해왔던, 소중함을 몰랐던 그 빛을 향한 길에 나는 망설임없이 발을 내딛였다.

**판타지 로맨스**

Fantasy Romance

**SASUKE**** X ****NARUTO**

**(1)**

* 사스케 *

시간이란 것은 가슴졸여 미쳐버릴 정도로 느릿느릿 기어가다가도, 어느 순간 방금 쏘아진 총알같이 무서운 속도로 스쳐지나가버렸다. 우치하 오비토의 죽음을 끝으로 전쟁이 끝난지도 벌써 3년. 역사속으로 묻어버리기에는 너무나도 큰 충격에 지금까지도 마을 곳곳에서는 복구작업이 이어지고 있었다.

"사스케! 오다말고 뭐하고 있어?"

군데군데 재건중인 건물들 사이로 활기차게 걸어가던 내... 연인이 부르고있다.

"흥."

"또 그런 단답형! 딱봐도 옛 생각에 푹 빠져있다니깐~"

여느때처럼 밝게 웃으며 말하는 그를 바라봤다. 서로 손발이 오그라드는 사랑고백을 하고서 매일 붙어다닌지도 벌써 제법 오래된 일인데, 매번 그의 얼굴을 보고있으면 놀라지 않을수가 없다. 물론, 나는 그가 앞으로 잘생겨지든 못생겨지든 딱히 상관은 없었지만.

그렇게나 통통하던 젖살도 완전히 빠지고, 이젠 얼굴도 몸도 제법 어른스러워졌다. 그리고 무엇보다도, 나루토는 그 몇년사이에 정말로 눈에 띄게 아름다워...졌다. 남자한테 그런말은 어울리지도 않는데다가 그녀석도 내심 '잘생겼다'는 말을 더 선호했겠지만, 누가 봐도 나루토는 아름다웠다. 잘생겼다, 예쁘다의 차원을 넘어선 여신같은 그의 외모는 이미 마을사람들도 전부 인정하는 수준이었다.

그런 녀석이 나의 것이라는 사실에 입꼬리가 슬쩍 말려올라간다. 천천히 녀석을 향해 움직이던 발걸음이 점점 더 빨라진다. 변함없이 순수한 눈으로 나를 올려다보는 그의 옆에 말없이 다가가 그의 손을 힘주어 잡았다. 나 자신의 삶의 목적을 찾아준, 오래 전부터 계속 나를 구원해온 그 손을.

아차, 문득 이시간까지도 중요한 것을 하지 않았다는 사실에 생각이 미쳤다. 길 한복판에서 빠르게 녀석의 어깨를 붙잡고 돌려세웠다. 무방비하게 벌어져있던 그의 입술에 망설임없이 나의 것이 겹쳐졌다.

"...흐읍! 아 사으해 고고아소에어 무아으지이아!"

(해석: 야 사스케 공공장소에서 뭐하는짓이야!)

"쿡.."

"으...으우으읍...!"

이리저리 혀를 빼내며 억지로 말하려는 것이 느껴지자 피식 웃음이 나온다. 주변 사람들의 시선을 한몸에 받고나서야 만족한 듯 그를 놓아주었다.

"하아...하아.. 뭐,뭐야 진짜 갑자기이!"

이미 촉촉하게 젖은 그의 입술을 다시금 가볍게 핥아올리며 속삭였다.

"10.10."

"으..으응?"

"시월 십일. 열아홉번째 생일, 축하한다는 뜻에서."

"하아? ... 으.. 으앗! 그러고보니 오늘 내 생일이었지!"

까마득히 있고있었는지 깜짝 놀라 방방거리는 녀석을 내려다보며 싱긋 웃어보였다. 좀처럼 웃질 않는 내가 선보이는 신선한(?) 모습에 깜짝 놀란 그가 신기한 듯 쳐다본다.

"나루토."

"으, 응? 왜?"

"... 태어나줘서 고마워. 사랑해. 영원히."

막힘없이 줄줄 흘러나오는 나의 오글멘트에 그의 얼굴이 터질듯이 붉게 달아오른다. 쿡, 정말이지 언제봐도 귀여워. 내 성격상 죽어도 못할 말들이 이녀석을 보고있으면 너무나도 쉽게 흘러나온다.

"아...? 으,으응, 고,고마..워.. 아하하.."

"그리고 이번생일은 좀 더 특별하지 않아? 법적으로 어른이 된 날이기도 하니까. 뭐, 네 정신연령은 아직 한참 아래지만."

"야! 하여간 왠지 좀 분위기 잘간다 했어! 너 지금 말 다했냐?!"

"훗, 아니, 아직 덜했어. 그래서 오늘은 '특별한' 생일이니 더욱 특별한 생일선물을 줘야될테니까..."

막 달려들려던 나루토가 내심 기대하는 듯 멈칫하며 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 나를 올려다보았다. 솔직히 말하면 내가 왜 이제까지 이런 덮치기 쉬운 순진한 녀석의 나이걱정을 해왔는지 모르겠다. 보수적인 일족특성...의 영향이려나.

"...그러니까 좀 '특별한' 운동을 같이 하는건 어때? 우리집 침대가 가장 좋은 장소일것 같은데말이지."

말이 떨어지고서도 예상대로 아직 소통장애를 겪고있는 녀석을 조용히 기다려주었다.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1. 땡.

"우아아아아악! 이 변태자식아~~! 야, 이거놔, 이거놔, 산책나가는 길이었잖아!"

"산책하면서 운동하는거나, 집에가서 하는거나."

"싫어,싫어, 싫어어!"

완벽한 패닉상태에 빠져 미친듯이 날뛰는 연인을 붙잡고서 집에 소끌듯이 질질 끌고들어왔다. 집안에 밀어넣자마자 방구석까지 도망가 잔뜩 경계하는 그를 보고있자니 또 웃음이 터져나온다. 물론 성인이 된 날의 'Birthday sex'도 상당히 괜찮은 생각이긴 하지만, 오늘은 나름 더 스릴있는 다른 계획을 세워놨다.

"나루토, 잠깐 여기서 쉬던가 자던가 하고있어. 나갔다올게."

"에,에에? 너 혼자? 너 또 이상한거 사오려는거지! 그렇지!"

"하아... 걱정 말고 얌전히 있어. 미행하고 그러면 진짜 덮쳐버린다."

"히, 히이익!"

나루토가 더 무어라 말하기전에 돈만 챙겨서 입었던 옷 그대로 나와버렸다. 옅은 푸른빛이던 하늘은 어느새 옅은 붉은색과 섞여 짙은 파랑으로 변해가고 있었다. 서둘러 벽을 돌아 큰길로 나오니 멀리서 분홍색 긴머리의 여자가 나를 발견하고는 이내 반갑게 달려왔다. 이런, 타이밍 한번 좋군.

"사스케군~!"

"아, 사쿠라."

"나루토는? 왠일로 혼자나온거야? 나 지금 이노랑 쇼핑하러가는데 같이갈래?"

"나루토는 집에있어. 살게있어서 나왔어. 안가."

이 시끄러운 여자애덕분에 벌써부터 짜증이 치미려는 것을 '동료'라는 명목으로 억지로 눌러참고 찬찬히 대답해줬다. 다소 퉁명스러운 말투에도 사쿠라는 별로 신경쓰지 않는 것 같았다. 하긴, 몇년동안 같은 패턴이었으니. 이참에 이 쇼핑광한테 정보나 얻고 가야겠다.

"아, 그래? 그럼 또봐, 사스케군! 참, 그리고 나루토한테 생일 축하한다고 전해주고!"

"저, 잠깐. 물어볼게 있는데."

"에? 진짜? 모르는게 없는 사스케가 뭐가 궁금할까~?"

"요즘 곳곳에 다 공사때문에 휴업이던데... 혹시 지금 반지파는곳 어디있는지 알아?"

"..."

"..."

"아. 반...지?"

"...흥."

"아... ... 어맛! 진짜?! 나 잘못들은거 아니지, 그치?! 응응, 당연히 알지! 이길로 쭉 가다가 길끝에서 오른쪽으로 가면 바로 보여! 그, 저번에 봤던 꽃집있지? 그옆에!"

"아, 고맙다."

"천만에~ 그럼 난 바로 소식전하러 갈게~!"

"흥...이 아니라 잠깐! 어이, 사쿠라!"

뒤늦게 상황파악을 하고 다급히 외쳤을때는, 그녀가 말그대로 '바람과 함께 사라지고'난 후였다.

... 망했다.

한숨을 푹 내쉬고는 곧장 걷기 시작했다. 저 계집애가 얼마나 빠른 시간내에 광범위하게 소문을 퍼트릴지 좀 '많이' 걱정되긴 했지만, 지금은 그런걸 일일이 생각할 겨를이 없다.

지금 얼마나 중대한 행동을 하려는건지, 누가 말 안해줘도 안다. 하지만 이게 내 진심이다. 나루토와 그냥 서로 좋아하는 가벼운 연인사이이기엔 나의 소유욕이 견뎌내지 못한다. 다시는 떨어지고싶지 않은 그 마음을 표현하고, 또 증명하고 싶다.

지금은 그 오랜 전쟁이 끝났고, 나도 오래전부터 있어야했을 자리인 그의 곁으로 돌아왔다. 게다가 현 호카게 츠나데의 뒤는 나루토가 이을 것이라고 확고히 정해짐으로서 그의 꿈도 이룬거나 마찬가지였다. 그래서 그는 정말로 행복해했다. 그리고 그런 나루토를 보며, 오랜시간 되찾지 못했던 진정한 나 자신을 찾은 나도 내 인생의 그 어느때보다도 더 행복했다.

하지만 그의 그 밝은 웃음 뒤에는 나로부터 받았을 슬픔과 상처가 조용히 감춰져있다는 것을, 나 자신이 누구보다도 잘 알고있었다. 장난스러운 말을 주고받으며 그와 꿈같은 시간을 보내면서도 속으로 종종 느껴지는 그런 죄책감에 가슴 한켠이 답답해지곤 했다.

이제 그렇게 얼키고 설킨 우리 사이의 응어리들을 완전히 없애버리고싶다. 우즈마키 나루토와 나, 우치하 사스케의 인생을 하나로 엮어버림으로서.

댓글은 업뎃기간을 팍팍 앞당긴다는거, 알죠? ㅎㅎ

모두 재미있게 보셨길 바래요~!

Thank you for reading this! Reveiw!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, I finally got to update a new chapterXD

**판타지 로맨스**

Fantasy romance

**(2)**

* 나루토 *

방금전의 변태버전 사스케는 확실히 무서웠다. 그리고 엄청 당혹스러웠다. 이건 뭐, '그래, 오늘부로 너는 성인이구나! 그러니 연인과 섹스를!'... 같은 논리냐? 헐~ 오마이갓~ 지저스 크라이스...

으아아아아악!

그러니까 그게 그렇지 않다니깐! 당당히 배째! 하고 방문을 나설수 있어, 난 사스케의 '덮침'따위 하나도... 하나도... 크윽. 솔직히 좀 무섭긴 하다. 이런 젠장. 아니, 아니, 아니야! 난 전~혀 무섭지 않아! 그냥 혼자서 가만히 생각을 해보는중이라구, 음, 그래, 생각!

졸지에 성적 협박(?)까지 받아가며 '내' 방에 '내'가 갇힌 채로 벌써 10분이나 지나버렸다. 잠도 안오는데 혼자 멍때리고 있자니 1초가 1년같다. 평소같았으면 아싸라비야 하면서 낮잠에 푹 빠지고도 남았을 나였지만, 지금같아서는 이 사스케자식이 대체 어디서 무슨생각을 하고있는지 신경쓰여서 아주 미칠것같다.

불과 몇년 전에 있었던 나와 그의 재회, 당연히 생생하게 기억하고 있다. 풋, 그때 우리는 전쟁의 끝자락에 와서야 함께 나앉아서 눈이 밤탱이가 될 정도로 펑펑 울었었지. 그냥 무슨 정신지체아처럼 서로에게 끊임없이 '미안해'라는 말만 끊임없이 반복했던 것 같다.

'사랑해, 나루토... 그동안 너한테 몹쓸 짓 많이 했지만... 그래도.. 이런 나라도 다시 받아주겠어...?'

그리고 '베스트 프렌드'정도의 개념을 가지고있던 나에게 그가 고백을 했을때는, 뭐랄까, 충격이었다기보다는 그냥 감동적이고 행복했다. 그때까지 쌓여왔던 나와 그 사이의 두꺼운 장막이 화끈하게 걷어져버린것만 같았다. 그때까지 있었던 모든 고통, 분노, 슬픔들이 순식간에 싹 승화되는 것이 온몸으로 느껴졌달까. 동시에 속이 뻥- 뚫린것만 같은 해방감으로 가득차서, 내가 게이가 됐다는 건 별로 걱정할만한 일이 아니었다.

음, 그러니까 전쟁 끝난 날이 우리 사귀기 시작한 날이었다고.

난 지금도 나의 결정에 전혀 후회하지 않는다. 그리고 앞에서도 말했듯이 사스케와 나, 하면, 그냥 이정도로 편하게, 가볍게 생각하고있다. 왜? 끝! 해피엔딩! 우린 서로를 사랑하고 있고, 닌자세계도 다시 평화로워졌으니까!

하지만 사스케는... 사스케는 그때로부터 3년이 지난 지금까지도, 종종 나를 엄청 진지하게 쳐다본다. 특히 최근에 그런게 더 잦아진것 같다. 지금 이렇게 함께하는것만으로도 충분하다고 생각하는데, 그녀석은 아닌가보다. 흘러가는 말이라도 과거얘기가 나왔다, 하면 표정이 엄청... 숙연해진달까?

혹시 나한테 아직 쌓인게 있나? 글쎄, 있었다면 째려보고 흘겨보고 난리가 나고도 남았겠지. 아니면 내가 질렸나? 아, 그럴리가, 아침에 했던 짓을 좀 보소. 헉, 그럼 설마...

설마 진짜로 아직까지 나랑 '응응'을 못해봐서그런건가?!

- 어이, 나루토, 내생각엔 사스케놈이 확실히 성적으로 정신이 피폐해져서 그런거같다. -

- 닥쳐, 변태쿠라마! 오랜만에 진지하게 생각해보고 있잖아! -

으아! 정말이지 3년 가까이 사귄답시고 지내봐도 속을 알수가 없는 인간이다, 우치하 사스케는! 그나저나 나 언제까지 이러고 있어야돼냐...

* 사스케 *

정말 고맙게도, 집으로 향하는 길엔 누구도 나에게 길게 말걸지 않았다. 주머니속에 박아넣은 손안에는 자그마한 상자가 쥐어져있다. 견디기 힘들정도로 나날이 벅차오르는 감정에 휩쓸려 화끈하게 내려버린 결정이었는데, 집에 가까워질수록 점점 발걸음이 무거워진다. 지금 나는 잘하고 있는건가...

안그래도 아침에 무심코 내뱉어버렸던 그 웃기지도 않는 농담아닌 농담이 신경쓰인다. 어쩌면 그녀석은 그말로 인해 나를 더 가볍게 생각하게 되버렸는지도 모르겠다. 지금 상태로는 내가 제대로 이야기를 꺼내기도 전에 '야, 또 무슨 헛소리냐니깐!'...과 같은 말과 함께 그에게 된통 얻어맞아도 전혀 이상하지 않을 상황이다.

계속 터져나오는 한숨을 눌러내리며 무작정 걷다보니 어느새 문앞에 다다라 있었다. 지금 들어가면 분명 눈을 크게 치켜뜨고는 '왜이렇게 오래걸렸어? 뭐하다가 이제 오냐고!' 하면서 물어댈게 뻔하다. 하아... 뭐라고 둘러대야될까나. '안부 한명과 논의할 일이 있어서 나갔다' ...고 말하겠다는 어정쩡한 계획을 세워놓고는 조용히 문고리에 키를 꽂아 돌렸다.

큰맘먹고 들어간 방안은 예상밖으로 무척 잠잠했다. 결국 나간건가, 하고 생각하려던 차에 곧 침대위에서 새근거리고있는 나루토를 어렵지않게 찾을 수 있었다. 살며시 침대 가장자리에 앉아 자고있는 녀석을 내려다봤다. 또 나도모르게 딱딱하게 굳어있던 입 주위의 근육이 느슨해져버린다.

손을 뻗어 윤기나는 금발을 가만히 쓰다듬어본다. 이마위로 살짝 흘러내린 머리카락들 아래로 보이는 앳된 얼굴. 오똑한 코 밑으로 앙다물어진 자그마한 앵두빛 입술에 역시나 시선이 간다. 장난삼아 눈꺼풀을 들어올려 그뒤에 감춰져있을 보석을 구경하고싶어진다. 잠들어있는 얼굴에서 나루토가 나에게 지어보였던 수십가지의 표정들이 떠올랐다. 그리고 그런 표정으로 나와 함께했던 날들...

언제나 그래왔지만, 나름 힘들었던 하루일과를 마치고 녀석과 함께 이불속에 파고들때면 다시한번 내가 이 바보를 얼마나 사랑하고있는지 깨닫는다. 이불속에 파묻혀 졸린 눈을 반쯤 뜨고서 중얼거리는 사람이 귀여워 죽겠다고 생각하는게 결코 정상은 아닐테니까.

깨지않게 조심스럽게 그의 옆에 누웠다. 더이상 주저할 필요성을 잃어버렸다. 이렇게나 떨어지고싶지 않은 사람인데, 하루가 지날수록 이 느낌은 더 확실해져만 가는데. 잠깐이었지만 뭐하러 그렇게 망설였던건지.

오늘 계획, 전혀 이상없다.

* 나루토 *

"...핫!"

문득 잠들어버렸다는 생각에 침대에서 벌떡 일어났다. 바깥을 내다보니 벌써 어둑어둑 해가 지고있다. 급히 침대에서 내려가려는데 익숙한 두 팔이 기다렸다는 듯이 뒤에서 내 어깨를 감싸안았다. 뒤돌아보자 평온한 얼굴의 연인이 말없이 내 두눈을 응시하고 있었다.

"아... 사스케? 돌아왔네...가 아니라 야! 너 어디갔다왔냐니깐? 기다리다가 잠들었잖아!"

나름 혼자 있다가 걱정했었다는걸 아는지 모르는지, 이 능글맞은 녀석은 아주 여유로워서 살맛이 났다. 그런데 너무 여유로워서... 분위기가 왠지 잔잔해지는 것 같은 느낌이...? 입을 여는 그의 팔에 살짝 힘이 들어가는게 느껴졌다. 또 무슨 심오한 얘기를 하시려고 이렇게 긴장했다는걸 밖으로 다 표현하시려나~

"쿡, 넌 어디갔다왔을거 같아?"

이런. 뭔가요, 이런 어이가 풀풀 날아가는 첫마디는. 이자식 진짜 진지한거야, 진지한 척 하는거야?

"아오! 신경쓴 내가 바보지. 나는 왜 또 버려두고 갔는데?"

"아아, '특별한' 선물을 사러가는데 받을 사람이 보게하면 되겠어?"

오호라. 이건 좀 의외의 대답인걸?

"에? .. 오옷! 내 생일선물 사러간거였구나! 볼래, 볼래~"

나란 사람도 확실히 좀 단순한 면이 있긴 한거같다. 방금전까지만 해도 있던 삐친 태도는 다 어디가고, 나는 '선물'이란 말에 벌써부터 잔뜩 들떠서 그를 보채기 시작했다. 그런데 이상하게도 사스케가 너무 조용했다. 아, 이녀석은 뭐 항상 조용한 편이긴 하지만. 지금은 그런 걸 지나서 아까 말한 그 '숙연한' 느낌을 풍기고 있달까...?

"... 나루토."

"또 분위기 잡는다, 잡아~ 왜?"

"갑자기 이러는 거 같아서 당황스러운건 알고있어. 하지만 오늘만큼 하고싶었으니까, 들어줘."

"어? 아, 뭐... 못들어줄건 없는데 무슨 얘기를... 하아?"

상황파악이 전혀 안돼 계속 질문해대는 나를 깡그리 무시한 그가 내 손을 잡고 창가쪽으로 끌어당겼다. 무슨 심각한 얘기라도 꺼낼 것처럼 진지해진 그의 얼굴에 나까지도 바짝 긴장해버리게 된다. 뭐야, 진짜! 괜히 멀쩡한 사람까지 어색하게 조용해지게 만드네. 대체 무슨생각인거지?

- 나 봤다. -

- 흐익, 깜짝이야! 봐? 뭘 봤다는건데? -

- 내생각에 네녀석은 닌자로서의 자질을 좀더 키워야할 것 같아. 그리고 네 그 둔함도 좀 없애고. -

- 아..? 아오, 진짜! 아까부터 너나 사스케나, 좀 사람을 이해시키는 말과 행동을 하라니깐! -

- 아무튼 난 상황파악 다했다. 이제 직접 확인해봐라, 둔탱아. 이거이거, 아주 딸내미 시집보내는 느낌이군, 후훗... -

- 뭐뭐뭐, 뭐?! 그리고 나 남자거든! -

내면의 대화에 신경쓰느라 어느새 사스케가 이끄는대로 순순히 창가쪽까지 따라가있었다. 유리창 너머로 보이는 짙은 쪽빛 하늘을 배경으로 삼아 멈춰선 그가, 살며시 내 두 손을 맞잡고 나를 내려다보았다. 진심으로 대화하기를 원하는 그의 소리없는 부탁에, 나도 곧 표정을 가다듬고 그를 마주봤다.

"아, 사스..케? 그러니까 무슨 얘기가 하고싶은거냐니깐?"

"과거를 돌아보고, 현재를 다시보고, 새로운 미래를 만들 얘기."

"어, 어?"

살짝 주저하는 것 같던 그가 이내 조심스럽게 물어왔다.

"...우리 종말의 계곡에서 싸웠을 때, 기억해?"

"다, 당연하지!"

"넌 끝까지 날 구하려 들었고, 난 끝까지 그런 널 뿌리치고 잘못된 길로 파고드느라 바빴었을 때. 널 상처입혔을 때."

"뭐래, 벼, 별로 상관 없다고, 이미 다 지나간 일.."

"그때의 나, 용서해줄래?"

"으,으에에? 다 풀린지 옛날이라..니깐.."

"4년 전, 넌 포기하지 않고 또다시 나를 구하려 들었고, 난 또다시 끝내 널 버려버렸을 때, 기억해?"

"아, 야마토 대장이랑 있었을...때? 당연히 기억하지.."

"그때의 나도, 용서해줄래?"

"무,물론이지, 사과할 필요 없다구!..."

"그렇게 끝끝내 고집부리다가... 3년 전, 전쟁 끝에 와서야 피투성이가 된 네앞에 꿇어앉았던 나, 기억해?"

"어이, 사스케, 지나간 일이라잖아, 이제 그만..."

"그때의 나조차도, 용서해줄래?"

"아 진짜! 너 날 뭐로 보는거야? 다 용서하고도 남았어! 지금 서로한테 가장 소중한 사람이 됐잖아, 그럼 된거라니깐? 너 계속 이런 얘기 할꺼면 나.."

"그럼, 이제 군데군데 뒤틀려졌던 이 이야기 접고... 너와 나 사이의 새로운 이야기, 시작하고싶어."

평소의 나같았으면 이 괴상하고도 뜻모를 말에 헤실거리면서 놀리기 바빴겠지만... 지금 내 눈앞의 연인은 정말로 뭔가 새로운 느낌을 자아냈다. 묘하게 그늘진 그의 얼굴을 바라봤다. 투명한 유리를 따라 옅게 퍼져나온 흑청색의 저녁하늘이, 방안에 희미하게 켜진 전등빛과 섞여 꽤나 신비로운 푸른빛을 만들어내고 있었다.

문득 눈앞의 사람이 은근히 잘생겨보인다는 생각에 이르자 얼굴이 뜨끈뜨끈해지기 시작한다.

"..."

"나루토... 날 용서해줘서 고마워. 날 구해줘서 고마워. 이런 나였어도 계속 곁에서 함께 해줘서 고마워."

안그래도 붉어진 얼굴이 또다시 화끈거린다. 누구나 다 열아홉살의 꽃다운 생일을 보낼때 이런 곤욕을 치르나? 아니겠지. 그럴리가. 이게 다 내 오글거리는 남자친구덕분이야.

"칫, 나, 나도 너.. 어이, 사스케?"

나에게 가만히 시선을 두던 사스케가 이내 씨익- 웃으며 눈밑으로 사라졌다.

잠깐.

'씨익' 우, 웃었어?! 그리고 멀쩡히 서있던 녀석이 왜 갑자기 막, 막, 이상한 자세로 내려앉는거지?!

- 유후~ 할렐루야~ 기대하라구, 나루토 -

- 아앙?! 흐익, 설..마. 설마설마설마! 으이에에엑- 너! 알고있었던거지! 그럴거면 좀 미리 알려주던가, 도망가게~! -

- 벌써부터 기뻐죽겠다는 표정 하고서 그런말 해봤자 전혀 설득력 없다고, 너~ -

- 쿠라마! -

잡혀있던 왼손이 허전해졌다. 사스케의 손이 주머니속으로 향하고 있었다. 안돼안돼안돼안돼안돼 오 신이시여 이것만큼은-

달칵-

시선을 어디둘지 몰라 안절부절 못하고있는 나를 재미있다는 듯이 올려다보던. 그자식이. 결국. 결국! 활짝 열린 자그마한 상자를. 들고. 입을. 열었다. 그리고 눈앞에 보이는 반짝이는... 고리..

"...우즈마키 나루토?"

"히..익..."

"내 인생의 매일을, 일분일초를, 너만을 사랑할거라 맹세해."

그의 조용하고도 확고한 목소리는, 하아, 인정하긴 싫었지만 매력적일만큼 듣기 좋았다. 켁! 아냐, 아냐, 이딴 낯뜨거운 말이 뭐가 좋다고! ...그러는동안 부드럽게 호선을 그리던 그의 입술이 다시 나를 향해 움직이고있었다.

스톱, 스톱, 스톱, 스톱! 아 우치하 나도 너 완전 사랑하니까 제발 이런 당황스런 핑크빛 시추에이션은 그만두는게-

"... 나랑 결혼해줄래?"

오. 마이. 갓.

머릿속에서 종이 울렸다. 그 짧은 한마디에 지금껏 그녀석과 함께했던 크고작은 기억들이 질서를 잃고 어지럽게 머릿속을 휘젓고다니기 시작했다. 자제력을 잃은 심장이 튀어나올듯이 쿵쾅거리는 이 시점에서, 내가 할 수 있는거라곤...

"응.."

...이라고 대답하는 것 밖엔 없었다.

결국 해피엔딩으로 잠잠히 끝자락에 왔다고 생각했던 우리들의 이야기가, 다시금 '해피오프닝'으로서 또하나의 삶, 새로운 이야기의 한줄을 써내려가고 있었다.

**드디어 결혼성공****!****ㅎㅎ**

**재밌게 보셨길 바랄게요**

**lol They finally made it! **

**I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
